


Family

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Tears, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena went away to a convention and left Dawn in charge of L-Corp. On the fifth day, Dawn understands the meaning of family.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena's waters broke a week earlier than expected, creating a whole lot of panic for both her and Kara. They first called Alex and then J'onn for babysitting. He arrived in no time to their apartment to keep an eye on their son who was asleep at the time. Alex arrived at the DEO as soon as possible.

The first girl was born when the moon was high on the dark sky. Kara said that her daughter was blessed by the Kryptonian Goddess of the moon, Yuda. Thus they named her Luna as it meant moon in Latin and it sounded close enough to Yuda. The redhead stayed by the little girl's side when the nurse took her away to clean her up as Kara could not leave her wife's side yet. 

Kara could not be more thankful for her sister that night. During their son's birth a few years ago, Kara stayed by the little boy's side to make sure no one would hurt him or enter him into the DEO database. It's what they promised her after all. 

This time, her sister took on the job of watching over her first daughter as Lena was giving birth to their second girl. 

What no one expected was their second daughter getting tangled up with the umbilical cord. This worried the two women as it was around the girl's neck. The birth was happening under red sun lambs to ensure Lena's safety. Unfortunately, this also meant their daughters were vulnerable. It was a long process for both the doctor and Lena to finally free the little girl without hurting her. 

The blonde gasped at her daughter's purple face but there were tears of joy when the first cry echo in the room. "Time of birth, 5:42 am." The doctor said with a smile.

"Is she okay?" Lena tiredly asked.

"Yes. She is fine, :zhao." Kara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's sweaty forehead. 

"Dawn." the ravenette whispered with a soft smile and turned her head to the window. 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and looked where her wife was looking. The med-bay was at the perfect high to witness the first rays of light breaking through the horizon. The blonde look down at her tired wife with a smile and nodded in understanding. Green eyes slowly closed with a sigh as the young woman passed out from her long night. 

Kara brushed the sweaty hair out of her wife's face and kissed her forehead one more time before following the nurse that was holding her little girl. Her ears were kept on her wife's heartbeat as soon as she got her powers back. It evened out for her well-deserved sleep. 

* * *

"Look at them." The blonde whispered. "They have the house of El eyes." she gashed. Her voice was thick with emotion as she looked down to her youngest daughter.

Lena was holding the older twin, Luna, close to her chest. She nodded in understanding before leaning on her wife's shoulder to look at Dawn.

"They will do great things." She declared. "Especially this one." She nodded to Dawn. "She better be after the night we had." she added with a chuckle. 

The door opened slowly and the two Alexs in Kara's life walked in. The boy was holding his aunt's hand and had a huge grin on his face. He was wearing his dinosaur onesie, surprising the two women who expected him to wear more formal clothes.

"Goodmorning." Kara whispered. 

"Goodmorning." The little boy replied, his voice low. "Can I see them? I put on my favourite onesie so they will think I'm cool and soft." he announced with a huge grin.

"Of course, little one. Come here." Lena answered with a huge smile.

The redhead helped her nephew climb the bed and take off his shoes. He moved between his mothers and looked at his new sisters. "What are their names?" He asked as he leaned closer to one of them.

"This is Luna," Lena said and raised the little girl a bit for her son to see. 

"And this is Dawn." Kara continued and her smile was identical to her son's.

"I like em. I shall protect them with everything I got. No one will ever harm them." He declared with his most serious voice. 

The women in the room chuckled. The blonde leaned closer to him and place a kiss on her son's head. "I know you will, Superboy." she whispered and her son's smile got bigger.

* * *

**19 years later**

Dawn was close to tears. 

She’s been talking on the phone for most of the morning. The reason was the various problems that occur with an L-Corp product. She hung up the last call and sighed. Everyone was asking her questions she did not have answers for. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes while taking deep breaths. 

Being a CEO is hard.

And it’s only been five days. 

Five whole days of board meetings where the members ignored her, multiple errors in reports had to be fixed, hours of paperwork and preparing a gala for next week. Everyone was expecting so much from her and she wished for the first time ever that they saw her as a 19-year old trying her best. 

But no. For them, she was the temporary CEO. The daughter of _Lena Luthor-Danvers_. Thus, she must have everything under control. 

She looked at the time on her computer and sighed again. Luna will soon join her for lunch she thought as she stood. The young woman walked to the small bar on the side of the office, filled a glass with water and down it before walking to the bathroom to clean herself and calm down. 

* * *

The young CEO was sitting on the couch, looking at some emails on her iPad when the door opened abruptly. 

“I am _starving_!” Luna exclaimed as she entered. She kicked the door close behind her and removed her lab coat. She threw it on the back of the couch and plopped down on it. “Where is the food?” she asked, looking at the empty coffee table.

“Hello to you too sister. I am good, how are you?” Dawn answered in return with an eye-roll. 

“Dawn, please don't torture me. My sandwich melted and didn’t have a mid-morning snack.” She flopped down on her sister’s lap, her legs hanging on the other side of the couch. “I’m hungry.” she pouted.

Dawn was looking down at her sister with furrowed eyebrows. “Your sandwich melted? _How!?_ ” 

“Lost a bet and we used it to experiment with something.” the older sister shrugged. 

“You know your mom will be mad if you blow up her L-Corp labs, right?” A voice said from the balcony and the two young women turned with a smile. “Hi, Jeju.” They said in unison.

“Please tell me that’s food.” Luna gasped and almost fell off the couch as she rushed to help her mother with the containers. 

“Hey.” Alex quipped as he entered through the balcony door. “I hope we have enough because I’m starving.” 

“Alex!? Where is Liran?” Kara asked, surprised and looking behind her son.

“He couldn’t come. Something about a meeting at his job... I don’t know.” He shrugged as he removed his cape. 

The kryptonians sat around the table and filled their plates with food. “How was your day?” Kara asked her kids with a grin. 

“I lost a bet and ended up with a melted sandwich.” Luna dramatically said before stuffing her face with food. 

“I got some progress on my portfolio and fought a few aliens that tried to rob a bank.” Alex answered with a shrug.

“Dawn?” Kara asked when her youngest daughter didn’t answer and just played with her food. 

The girl's jaw started to quiver and Kara rushed next to her. She placed the girl's plate back on the coffee table and hugged her daughter as she sobbed on her supersuit. The hero looked at Luna who shrugged and Alex who was scanning the office for danger.

When the girl calmed down a bit, Kara pulled back and looked at Dawn’s blue eyes, identical to hers. “What happened?” she asked with a soft voice.

Dawn sniffed and cleared her throat. “Everyone is asking too much from me… and.. And no one listens to me during meetings...” she hiccups. “And now there is this _huge_ problem with one of our products that I have absolutely _no_ idea how to solve and.. and … I don’t know what I’m doing.” she finished and hugged her mom again as she sobbed.

“Why didn't you tell me? I would help, especially with the faulty product.” Luna said and hugged her sister. 

“And you know I have free time this summer. I could have helped too.” her brother added.

“But mom left _me_ in charge. I will be the one controlling L-Corp one day. But I couldn’t control it for five days.” She sighed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder who was still hugging her.

“First of all, you don’t have to take over L-Corp if you don’t want to.” someone said from the entrance of the office and everyone turned. Lena was quickly placing her items on the floor before rushing to the couch. Liran was behind her, closing the door while holding a bag with more food.

Luna scooted over letting her mom take her seat next to Dawn. 

“Mom, I’m so-” Dawn started.

“I didn’t finish.” The CEO said and hugged her daughter. “Second of all, you are only 19 and still studying Business. Third, I didn’t let you in charge. I let Jess. She is my COO after all.” 

Dawn sniffed and leaned a bit back. “Wait.. what!? I thought...” 

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t let my daughter into the teeth of the wolves this early. Your week was an example of one of my worst weeks. I wanted you to have an idea of how being a CEO is. I know it was terrible.” She sighed and brushed a tear from her daughter’s cheek. “But I thought you would at least ask for some help and advice from someone.” 

“You didn’t ask for help when you started.” the young woman added.

“Yeah, but I was also a few years older, didn't have anyone to talk to and cried myself to sleep every night.” Lena said and ignored the shock on her kids' faces as she kissed Dawn's forehead. “Everything was better when I had someone to talk to.” She added as she glanced to Kara.

Kara had a sad expression on her face. Disappointed in herself because she didn’t realise how miserable her daughter was. “Don’t forget our house motto.” she whispered. “El mayarah.” she added and kissed Dawn’s forehead too. 

Dawn cuddled between her mothers, feeling like a child again and sighed in happiness. 

“Now, let's finish our lunch. You,” Lena pointed to Dawn. “Will head home with Liran for a much-needed sleep.” 

Dawn nodded and picked up her plate, her appetite coming back full force. 

“And _you,_ ” Lena then pointed to Luna who froze from adding more potstickers in her plate. “Are going to tell me about the explosion that happened on Wednesday.” 

“In my defence…” Luna started. 

“Go on.” Lena encouraged with a raised eyebrow.

“It was an experiment..?” she answered with a smile and shrugged.

* * *

The kids slowly empty the office. Alex leaving early because of a car accident, Luna heading back to the lab after getting scold about being an example for the other interns and Dawn joining Liran to a ride home since he was dropping Lena’s bags off. 

“How come you came home early?” Kara asked as she was cleaning the coffee table. 

“I didn’t have any other meetings and found it unnecessary to stay in the convention while I could be back with my family.” Lena replied and sat on her desk, looking at her daughter’s organized chaos. “Also Jess might have told me Dawn was stressing out.” 

Kara sighed and sat across Lena’s desk. “I should have known. I should have helped her.” 

“How many times have you seen her this week?” Lena asked while looking at her wife.

“I’m pretty sure I saw her only six times the past five days. And only for a few minutes.” the blonde sighed. 

“She was probably putting on a facade around you and everyone else. Don’t blame yourself, please. She was trying to be like me at the start of my reign.” Lena shrugged. “I was informed for most of her answers and actions and will read the reports from my employees and Jess later. She did quite a good job not gonna lie.” Lena declared and moved some folders around.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I shouldn’t have tested her like that.” 

“You wanted to make sure she understands what being CEO is.” Kara noted. “But, yeah, maybe you should have chosen easier problems and, oh I don't know, told me about it.”

“You can’t keep a secret, darling.” Lena said and smirked. 

“I sure can.” Kara pouted making her wife laugh. “At least this taught her and the others that family will always be by their side.” Kara added and smiled. 

“El Mayarah.” Lena said with a smile.

Kara looked at the mess on the desk. “You know, your leave doesn't end till Monday.” she said with a smirk. “You need some sleep too. Come here, I will take you home.” she stated and raised her hand for Lena to take.

The younger woman smiled and took her wife’s hand. They flew out of the balcony door and soon landed on the one outside their apartment. The blonde kissed her wife before heading back to work. 

Lena entered the living room and removed her heels. She patted her way to Dawn's room and slowly opened the door. The girl was fast asleep, cuddling close to Mattie, her Doberman.

Lena walked closer and placed a kiss on her daughter’s head, patted Mattie who yawned and went back to sleep after realising who it was. 

The CEO exited the room and slowly closed the door behind her. She sent a quick message to her assistant to prepare Dawn's report for tomorrow before heading into her bathtub for a much-needed bubble bath. 

* * *

She was in bed when she balcony alarms informed her that someone arrived. She waited for Kara to enter the room, but the steps first stopped at Dawn's bedroom before heading to the kitchen. She waited a few more minutes before getting out of bed.

She entered her living room and found Alex sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but the volume was so low, Lena could barely hear it. She sat next to her son and raised a questionable eyebrow at the ice cream tub he was eating out of. "Alex?" she asked when the boy was blankly staring at the TV while eating ice cream.

Alex jumped in surprise and looked at his mother. "Mom!" He chuckled. "ice cream?" he offered. 

"No, thank you, sweetheart. What are you thinking?" She asked. 

He stabbed the ice cream a few times before speaking "I didn't realise that sh-"

"Okay, no. Nope." She grabbed the ice cream tub and placed it on the coffee table. She moved closer and hugged her son. "What Dawn did was a mistake. But now she knows better and in the future, she will ask for help." She sighed. "Don't forget she was in theatre at school. No one understood anything because she acted like everything was okay."

"But you came back because you knew something was wrong." he sighed and cuddle closer to his mom.

"That's because Jess told me. She heard her crying in the bathroom." the ravenette whispered in a sad voice. "I talked with her every day. Checking with her and I actually thought she was doing great."

"But I promised to protect her." he added in frustration. 

"Oh, sweetheart." Lena sighed. "You remember that?"

The blonde nodded and grabbed the tub again. 

"You are not the only one who wants to protect her." She whispered. "This is a family with powerful aliens. A family with connections from outer space and time travellers." The young hero nodded in understanding of his mother's words.

"Both you and Liran had that moment of not asking for help from your family until the last moment. Especially _you._ Who did not ask for help when you fought with the Dynamite gang." Lena emphasized. 

"No _oo_." he complained. "That's different. I didn't ask for help because I didn't want to seem weak." he pointed out.

"Why did you think Dawn didn't ask for help." She questioned. "And what happened at the end with _your_ secret?" Lena asked and brushed the boy's hair.

"They attacked me with kryptonite and I wasn't ready so Jeju rescued me." He sighed in disappointment. 

" _Exactly_. We were glad for the information you found but you were grounded for two months for almost killing yourself." She stood and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "You learn to ask for help from your family that day. Today's was Dawn's turn to learn that lesson. The only difference is that she won't get grounded because she didn't put her life at risk." she added as she walked away. 

"Hey, mom?" Alex asked and turned to look at her. "I wonder what Luna will do to learn that lesson." he asked. 

The shorter woman groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I honestly don't want to think about it." she answered and walked back to her bedroom ignoring Alex's guess of L-Corp blowing up.

**Author's Note:**

> :zhao = love
> 
> Me: *uses Kryptonian lore knowledge* I’ve already researched this, might as well use it xD
> 
> The way Dawn was born was how my cousin was born. That’s how I got the idea. I don't know how much time it will be needed for that problem to be solved, but I need to find an excuse while she was born when the sun rose. 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
